


Running Away From Your Problems

by allistilinski



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, this isn't really shippy but it's a lead into that??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allistilinski/pseuds/allistilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth talked a lot. And Kate finds that she doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away From Your Problems

Seth talked a lot. It was something she'd noticed since she'd decided she didn't want to head back to the States in the RV. He didn't ramble or talk nonsense. But he talked. He told her about old jobs he a Richie used to do, about Vanessa, even tried teaching her some of the small stuff that he knew. Whenever it got quiet in the car or when the only sound that could be heard in their hotel room was the sounds of their neighbors, Seth would start talking. Kate found that she didn't mind. She liked hearing him speak, liked hearing about his life before the Twister. 

But Kate didn't always have much to say in return. Where she was raised, little girls were supposed to be soft spoken and were to only speak when spoken to. And while many things about Kate had changed, her quiet nature never wavered. Instead she was a listener. And she was good at it. She listened to her daddy's sermons, to her mother's instructions, and to her brother's rambling over comic books and TV shows. She listened without complaint or interruption, and no one expected her to do otherwise. But Seth was different. He didn't like to just talk at her, he wanted conversation. He seemed to value what she had to say, and when he would tell her stories he'd always ask little questions to keep her involved. 

"You ever seen three goons trying to take down an armed guard? It ain't pretty, princess, I'll tell you that." 

"And so I got behind him, hit him as hard as I could with a crowbar. Dude didn't even go down, you believe that?"

"How can one person possibly eat that many tacos? Seems like it'd hurt, don't it?"

One question Seth never asked, and one thing he never talked about was what happened at the Titty Twister. She had a clue what happened to Richie and that Santanico lady, but Seth had never really told her the truth. Though Kate couldn't blame him. She couldn't bring herself to tell him what happened to Scott and her father, either. It didn't feel like some unspoken secret between them, though. If not knowing actually bothered Seth, he didn't show it. They both moved on, and didn't allow themselves to dwell on what happened that night. Things were just easier that way. Daddy always said that you weren't supposed to run away from your problems, but instead you were supposed to face them head on. But Daddy was in heaven now, and his words didn't mean much to Kate anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first FDTD fanfic and I'm just kind of testing the waters. So if characterization is a little off, I really do apologize! For right now this is just a tiny little one shot, but if you guys want more it can definitely be expanded.


End file.
